


A Different Path

by Mukashii



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baratie Arc (One Piece), First Meetings, Law meets Sanji before Luffy, Lawsan Week, Lawsan Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Day 5 of the Lawsan Weekprompts : Alternate Timeline/Do You Trust Me?Sanji is working at the Baratie like usual when the restaurant gets attacked. He notices a strange submarine heading towards it, chased by Marines.What if the Heart's Pirates crew was the one reaching the Baratie instead of the Straw Hats?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177454
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Day 5 here, enjoy! ~

Sanji was cooking as usual in the Baratie kitchens. The day was quiet, nothing disturbed his calm and he was humming happily while cutting vegetables to prepare his customers' meal for lunch. At least that was the case until an explosion that seemed to come from upstairs echoed throughout the restaurant. "What the hell is happening?!" He exclaimed as he looked up at the ceiling as a reflex.

The other cooks in the room seemed as lost as he was, so he undid his apron and walked out of the room, frowning. "Oi, oldman! What's this racket ?”

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Zeff was in the main room of the restaurant and was already going up the stairs to the first floor, so he followed him.

The two men discovered the old man's room ravaged, the roof partially destroyed by what appeared to be a cannonball. "What the...?" Sanji looked through the hole that now adorns part of the wall and opened wide, surprised eyes when he noticed a Marine's ship chasing a strange vessel. 

"Oi, oldman, have you ever seen a ship like this one?" He marveled at the yellow metal hull of the ship as it sailed towards Baratie, the Marine's ship just behind it. 

"Hm...no, never. But it looks like a submarine." At the same time the Marines fired another cannonball that just missed the roof of the floating restaurant by a few inches. "Argh, I'm gonna kick these damn Marines asses if they don't repay for the damages they're causing!”

As Zeff turned around and went back down to the main hall, Sanji continued to observe the chase that was being played. From where he was standing he could make out a few people moving around on the deck of the submarine and even thought he saw a bear in an orange suit following a man who, at that distance, seemed surprisingly calm. They were getting closer and closer to the Baratie and at this speed the young cook began to fear that it would hit it but he noticed the crew returning inside before it dived and disappeared under the floating restaurant. 

Sanji leaned over the opening to try and see the submarine but he could only see the swirling water, then he looked up and noticed the Marine's ship had slowed down until it finally stopped. He then went back down as well, assuming the captain would certainly disembark in the restaurant any second. 

The young man was still on the stairs when he heard Zeff's voice rise at the entrance, ordering whoever he was talking to to pay for the hole they had made in the wall upstairs. "Look, oldman, we're Marines and chasing these pirates for days! Just give us some food or I'll get you arrested, I don't give a damn about your roof!" Sanji leaned against the railing of the stairs and lit a cigarette, a mocking smile on his lips as he saw the man's expression in front of Zeff. 

The man didn't seem to know who he was talking to when he used such a tone with him and the blond man knew what was going to follow. The Marine grabbed Zeff's collar violently to threaten him again, seeing his words alone weren't enough, but he was sent to the ground by the cook in less time than it took his mind to realize what was happening. "I can assure you're gonna pay! Or you won't leave this establishment!”

Around him the other cooks laughed in a not so discreet manner as they saw the surprise on the Marine's face as he stood up with the help of two of his men. "The poor guy doesn't know in what he got into... the old geezer will never let them go that easily." Sanji sighed, observing the discussion between Zeff and the Marines for a few moments before he lost interest in them and returned to his post in the kitchen, he couldn't afford to neglect his work for too long after all. 

As he entered the room he realized he was the only one who cared about their customers because everyone else was still in the restaurant room, he had no desire to call them to order anyway. He just wanted to go back to work where he left it and grabbed his apron but he noticed something was wrong, the knife he used was out of place and no one in the kitchen was touching his things. 

He suddenly felt a presence in his back and kicked behind him, turning around on reflex. His blow was blocked by a long black nodachi as he met the gaze of the man holding it. "Who are you, bastard?" Sanji asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Get out of this kitchen!”

"Easy there," the man smiled mockingly and thanks to the hat on his head Sanji recognized him as the man he saw on the deck of the yellow submarine the Marines were chasing. "I'm not here to fight.”

“Why then, to hide?" He changed his position and tried to attack the intruder again, but the latter was already several feet away from him, sitting nonchalantly on a worktop in the blink of an eye while a potato fell at the feet of the young cook. "What...? How did you do that ?”

The other man's little smile widened a little as he got back on his feet and approached him again. "Like I said, I'm not here to fight. Though I admit I'm impressed a mere cook knows how to move this way." He raised his hand and an apple appeared between his fingers, then he bit into it. "But to answer your question, I'm just here to borrow some food from you. Since it seems to be a restaurant I guess you have plenty of supplies, it certainly won't be a problem, right ?”

"Like I'm gonna let you steal from us!" Sanji grabbed the apple that the man had started to eat with an angry gesture and put it on the counter next to him, he was annoyed by his attitude and didn't appreciate being called a mere cook. "I can cook for you and your crew if you're hungry, but I won't let you take our stock.”

The stranger raised a curious eyebrow. "You understand I'm a pirate, don't you? You would feed a pirate crew, just like any other of your client? That's pretty odd.”

"Any hungry person is a client here, pirate of not." There was a touch of pride in his voice when he said those words. It was the first and most important rule Zeff had taught him, and he intended to follow it until his death. "That's why, yes I would feed your crew, even if it's a bunch of low-class pirates. But don't steal anything, or I'll kick your ass. " 

The pirate chuckled, the yound cook amusing him even though he knew he was serious, it was the first time he met someone like him and he found it strangely interesting. He wondered if he was really willing to do a favor for pirates when a Marines crew was in the next room right now. He held his gaze for long seconds before he realized he was waiting for an answer from him. "Alright then, deal." He reached out his hand and waited for Sanji to shake it. "Trafalgar Law, by the way.”

The cook hesitated to shake hands with this stranger, all the more so a pirate, but he had just introduced himself and he really didn't seem to be there to fight. "Sanji," he finally replied, shaking his hand. 

"Well, Sanji-ya," he began, his little mocking smile on his lips once again. "Since your current guests aren't really fond of me I'll disappear for now, but I'll be back to retreave my due. See ya." He greeted him with a gesture before disappearing as if nothing had happened, once again surprising the young man who didn't understand how he could move like that.

"What a strange man," he thought, noticing he was alone again. He then turned again to the counter in front of him and noticed the apple disappeared again. "This damn-.... !" He sighed, annoyed. He couldn't believe he just promised this pirate to help him, but he didn't have time to think about this strange encounter any further because Zeff burst into the kitchen a second later, mumbling angrily and walking with a heavy step. 

"Oi, eggplant, I'm not paying you to stand there and look pretty," he exclaimed, looking at him while getting to work. "We have clients to serve!”

"I know, oldman," his tone was neutral, but he was already thinking about the extra work he had to do to feed Law and his crew as he had promised. _“Wait, he didn't even tell me how many people there were in his crew...”_

He served all the customers present in the restaurant for this service, then the marines left, asking the Baratie employees to warn them if the pirates they were chasing here resurfaced. Sanji almost laughed when he heard this, knowing full well those they were looking for were probably stationed under the Baratie and their captain was patiently waiting for them to leave and for the meal Sanji had promised. 

The latter took advantage of the end of the service while the other cooks were gradually leaving the kitchens to start preparing this. This Trafalgar Law was annoying but a promise was a promise and people were waiting to be fed. He didn't know if there were any preferences or something that everyone couldn't eat so he made a whole bunch of different dishes to make sure they liked something. He was deep in thought and in the middle of his work when the pirate came back.

"Well, well, well... looks like you're really cooking for a bunch of low-class pirates. I'm surprised.”

Sanji was startled when he heard Law's voice behind his back and turned to him with a bad look. "Why wouldn't I? I'm not the kind of man to break a promise.”

"Hm... I didn't think you would really do it.”

"Why are you here then?"

He shrugged and leaned against the counter besides him. “I was observing. At first I thought you were lying and was just waiting for me to leave to rat out to the Marines we were still here... but it seems I was wrong.”

Law looked at him as if he was waiting for him to say something, but Sanji didn't know what to tell him so he decided to ignore him. "I don't know how many people there are in your crew." he said, to continue on another subject.

"Nineteen," he replied immediately.

Sanji nodded and continued his task, it wasn't as much as he had imagined. So he kept cooking while feeling Law's gaze on him, which made him a little uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything about it. 

Law was watching his every move, he didn't think he would do it, but he couldn't help being suspicious of someone preparing food for him and his crew, he could very well poison them. 

"I'm not poisoning your food," Sanji let out when Law's glance became too heavy. The pirate then looked up at him, wondering if his thoughts were so legible on his face. "I would never spoil food this way. I said I will feed your crew and I intend to do it properly."

Law didn't know how to respond to this, he just chuckled and leaned again against a table and stopped observing each of his movements as closely.

Patty entered the kitchen a few moments later and was surprised to see Sanji still active at the stove. "What are you doing? Service is over.”

"Not your damn business," Sanji replied without even looking up at him, making Law smile as he sat in a corner and quietly watched him. 

"Who's that?" asked the cook, noticing the pirate behind his colleague. "That's one of the bastards the Marines are after, right? Is he paying, at least ?"

For any answer Sanji just sighed and looked up at him with a weary look on his face indicating he had no desire to answer him, but he interpreted this answer and started to get angry on his own.

"If this moron doesn't have money he can clear off right now!”

"Would you shut up and let me do my job?" Sanji didn't like being told what to do or his actions being contested without being asked. "Now get lost before I make you.”

The other man took one last look at Law, who found the young blonde increasingly amusing, before finally leaving the kitchens muttering that Zeff would hear about it and that he was going to be put in his place as he deserved, but Sanji didn't care he knew how the old man would react and he himself wouldn't let anyone leave the Baratie without being sated.

With his work done and the meal ready for Law's crew he turned to him. "Hey, I'm done. You can take this to your crew.”

Law raised his hand again, and this time Sanji noticed a bubble spreading around them until it disappeared outside the room before the dishes he prepared vanished in the same manner as Law had done previously.

"...How are you doing this?" he finally asked.

The pirate smirked and made a bubble appear in his hand again to show him, but without extending it this time. "Have you ever heard of Demon's Fruits ?" Sanji nodded, he heard that term before. "Well that's just one of the ability I gained when I ate the Ope Ope no Mi.”

It was the first time Sanji met a Demon Fruit user, he had no idea someone could have the power to move things this way and began to wonder how strong Law was with these abilities. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to discuss it with him any longer because suddenly the bubble he made appear in the palm of his hand widened and encompassed the whole room, and certainly more. "Thanks for the meal, Sanji-ya." Then again, he greeted him with an amused smile and disappeared.

The young cook stood there for a few moments, staring at Law's place a moment earlier and sighed. He would have at least hoped to know if he was coming back. "Well, I guess that's how pirates are.”

After that he quietly went to work and continued his day, still wondering if Law would resurface. He shook his head at the thought, he didn't care if he would come back... yet he was intrigued and deep down he would like to talk a little more with the pirate. It was the first time he met one since Zeff and he couldn't help imagining all the things he could see, all the things he could do if he came to sail the seas as he certainly did with his crew. Maybe he could even make his dream come true and find All Blue if he lived a pirate's life too...

He sighed, he had no reason to think about it. He had work to do so he focused on it again and pushed Law out of his mind. 

The pirate, on the other hand, had just reappeared in his submarine, welcomed by Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. "Captain! You found some food on this ship ?”

He nodded and looked up at his friends. "It's already ready in the kitchen, lett's eat it before it gets cold," he took over the kitchen, followed by the others and joined the rest of his crew, almost drooling over the dishes prepared in front of them. 

"Captain! How did you do that ? We never had such a feast, it looks so tasty!”

Law smiled at their reaction and how happy they were. They would never starve on this ship, Law always made made sure everyone had enough to eat, and as a doctor assured that his friends were healthy. "I just asked nicely," he said as he sat down at the table with the others, and then everyone began their meal. 

The captain had to admit, he never imagined what Sanji prepared would be so good, and all his friends seemed to agree with him because everyone had a smile on their face and ate with envy everything in front of them. Law did the same, although avoiding anything that seemed to have bread in it and enjoyed his meal with his friends. After that, everyone went about their business, some stayed in the kitchen and started a game of cards while their captain, looking out a window, was immersed in his thoughts. Because of the restaurant floating above the submarine the light was quite dim, but looking at it he thought of Sanji.

Sanji didn't mocked him by cooking something so good for him and his crew, and even though he was a pirate, he wanted to thank the cook for helping them. Despite this, barging into the restaurant kitchen might not be the best idea, so he waited patiently for the day to pass. At dinner Law and his crew finished the leftovers from the feast they had earlier and once everyone was busy again that night on the ship, Law took the opportunity to go back and walk around the restaurant. 

He landed in the restaurant room, which was empty at this hour and not a sound was coming to him. Judging it was empty and all the cooks went to sleep, he then sent the empty dishes that were on his submarine to the kitchen.

Sanji, who was hanging out alone in the kitchen after everyone else had gone to sleep, was suddenly surprised to see a pile of empty dishes appear before his eyes. "What...!" He guessed the person responsible for this must be Law, who was returning the dishes he used earlier in the day. 

"And here I thought I'd find this kitchen empty." Law said as he entered the room, although he was secretly pleased to find the young blond man here alone. “Do you get out of this room sometimes?”

"Disappointed you can't rummage through our supplies?” he chuckled softly seeing him.

"Actually I hoped you were there, I wanted to thank you for your cooking." He sat down on a free work surface.

Sanji smiled hearing that, he didn't think he'd come back just for this, "Were your crew happy?” he asked but seeing the plates came back empty he assumed they liked it. 

Law nodded. "You should have seen them, they never were so happy eating their meal." He got up and approached Sanji, who looked proud of him when he heard his answer. "Actually... you could hear it from them." He presented his hand, as if he was waiting for him to grab it.

"Hm? How?" He tilted his head and looked at the offered hand in front of him, then understood what he meant. "You want me to come on your ship ?”

The pirate smirked."Affraid to board on a pirate ship?”

Sanji scoffed. "Not at all, but how am I sure you and your crew won't try to kill me once I set foot?"

Law chuckled but didn't lowered his hand. "Honestly... if I wanted to kill you I had at least ten opportunities to do so since I entered this kitchen two minutes ago."

"Like I would've let you do! I can kick your ass whenever I want!”

"Yeah, I don't doubt that." His amused smile was still on his lips. He waved his hand to encourage Sanji to take it. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

"Absolutely not, you're a pirate and I don't know you." But despite his words he grabbed Law's hand, which made him laugh a bit, and then he moved them both back to his ship. 

In a blink Sanji didn't know where he was, it was a little darker than in the restaurant and everything was made of metal. "Welcome on the Polar Tang," Law said, looking at the cook while he was observing his surrondings. 

It was the first time Sanji was on a pirate ship if he didn't count the Baratie, which technically could be considered as so. He found it exciting to be there and began to wonder what this ship had already seen and what it would see in the future. In a way he was a little envious, this ship was going to sail the seas, he assumed Law intended to continue on to Grand Line so he was certainly going to set foot on amazing islands. 

For a moment the captain showed him the ship, Sanji met some of his crew members who thanked him and congratulated him for the meal he prepared for them and the young cook replied with a smile. This was absolutely not how he imagined a pirate crew, he pictured vile and cruel men in a dirty ship but in the end the Heart's crew was nice and the ship seemed pretty cozy. 

He and Law also spent some time chatting while Law showed him around. The pirate told him about some of the adventures he had since he had been at sea and Sanji told him about his dream and part of his journey leading him to the Baratie then after a moment Law just brought him back on the restaurant and disappeared again, leaving Sanji alone for the night.

The next day Law stayed on his ship to give his crew time to rest after being chased for several days by the Marines. He thought of going to see the restaurant above and visiting Sanji again but he didn't, preferring to leave him at work. On the other hand, the day after, he wanted to go up to see him one last time before the Polar Tang resumed its route. He was taking care of the final preparations of the ship before leaving when he heard strange noises above, like explosions and sounds of fighting muffled by water and the metal hull of the submarine. 

He thought it wasn't normal to hear this kind of thing in a restaurant, especially in the middle of the day, and frowned. Something was wrong. "Captain, you think there's a problem up there?" Shachi asked, looking up mechanically. 

"Maybe we should go and see," Penguin suggested. "They seem under attack... I hope Sanji-san and the other cooks are fine.”

Law nodded. Somehow he feared maybe the Marines came back and attacked the Baratie because they suspected they helped him. So he created a Room and transported Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and himself into the restaurant. He discovered the place empty, except for a few customers hiding behind tables, their frightened gaze turned towards the entrance. 

When he arrived outside he was surprised to discover a large platform unfolded around the restaurant, though it took some damages and was partially on fire and dozens of people fighting: the cooks of the Baratie against pirates who seemed to have attacked for a reason Law didn't know. By reflex he looked for Sanji and finally noticed him in the middle of the fight kicking his opponents, impressing Law. 

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, go help the cooks, I'll try to learn what is happening.”

The three of them nodded and dispersed to start fighting alongside the cooks. The cooks feared they would have new opponents, but quickly reassured themselves that the newcomers rather hit the pirates than them, and appreciated their help. Meanwhile, their captain approached Sanji, who was wounded, and pulled his sword out of its sheath to get rid of some attackers around the young cook.

Sanji was about to attack him as well, but he quickly recognized Law and looked up at him curiously. "Law? What are you still doing here ? I thought you already left."

"Without saying goodbye? I wouldn't dare," He smiled and split the air in front of him, slashing three pirates several feets from him under the amazed look of the cook. "So, care to summarize the situation for me?"

Sanji chuckled and straighten up. "I wanted to feed them because they were starving and that's how they thanked us. Then these bastards said the oldman had something they needed and they attacked us."

" I see, "Law then created a Room around all the Baratie. "So, if I cut their captain in pieces they're gonna scam, right?" He looked for the one who looked like the captain and his choice stopped at the guy in golden armor he saw at the other end of the platform. He immediately swapped places with a man next to him and took advantage of the effect of surprise produced by his appearance to attack, but the man defended himself.

"You don't look like one of these cooks," he said. "But don't think you're strong enough to beat Don Krieg!”

Law smiled, he knew the guy was all talk, he could feel it. He dodged a blow and distanced himself from him, but the guy threw some kind of missile in his direction, which he just sent into the water with a shambles to spare the restaurant behind him. 

This Don Krieg seemed astonished by what was happening and doubt was becoming more and more visible on his face but he tried not to show anything and took out a large spear before running into him. The captain of the Hearts dodged again and decided to quickly end the fight by cutting off his limbs with the help of his power.

The man began to scream in pain even though Law knew he felt nothing and for the sake of form also cut off his head and took it in his hand to show it to his subordinates. "Hey, all of you! Leave this ship and get lost or I'll cut your captain into more pieces and give him to feed the fish!”

He managed to attract the attention of this guy's crew, the latter still worrying because he could still feel his body and Law smiled, amused, when he heard the exclamations of surprise caused by the severed head that continued to shout at the top of his lungs. The fight stopped immediately, both sides looked at him and he could see his friends smiling at the reaction of those who were seeing Law's abilities for the first time.

No one dared to move for a few moments, as Krieg's pirates weren't sure what to do and the cooks were probably wondering if the man holding a severed head was really on their side. "Alright!” "Krieg said, a little calmed down. "I yield! But please don't kill me, we just wanted intel on Grand Line!”

Law observed him to judge his honesty then shrugged and his gaze stopped on a man covered with shields, who approached noticing he was looking at him then Law threw his captain's head at him. "Here, now get out of here.”

The man nodded and walked away while three other guys picked up the body and the pieces to be reassembled before walking away with the rest of their crew on what looked more like a huge floating ruin than a ship worthy of the name. The captain of the Hearts then finally turned to the cooks, who all looked at him in amazement, not knowing what to think and especially why he helped them, and then a rather old man with a wooden leg approached. 

"I guess you're the pirate running away from the Marines a couple days ago," he said stopping at a few feet from him, and Law nodded. "I don't know why you helped us but thank you, the damages would have been a lot worse without your intervention.”

Law put his nodachi on his shoulder as usual and shrugged. "In a way you helped me first, you don't owe me anything. I like helping out anyway.”

The oldman frowned, not understanding what he meant then Sanji steped in."Ah, oldman. I wanted to tell you about it... after they managed to flee from the Marines he came asking for help.”

"I see... I don't like you taking such initiatives in my kitchen but for this time I don't mind..." He looked around and sighed, "Well, everyone! Let's take a bit of rest and start getting to work to repair what these filthy bastards destroyed.”

A general shout of approval echoed over the ship as each of the cooks headed inside, except Sanji, who lingered with Law. The latter exchanged a knowing glance with his three friends to help the cooks treat their wounds before turning to him.

"Hey Law, thanks for helping us, you didn't have to do it.”

"Don't mention it, it was nothing." then he started observing his face, there was blood on his cheek and some bruises on his face but he seemed fine. "I can take care of your injuries if you want.”

"Why? You did enough, you know."

" I didn't mention it ?" Law smirked. "I'm a doctor.”

Sanji looked at him, astonished. Seeing his talent with the sword and the way he used his power, he didn't imagine that his original role was crew doctor in addition to being the captain. So he nodded and followed him inside and Law created a Room and moved them upstairs. 

"I saw you fight," Law said, making what he needed appear in front of him from his ship. "You're doing well.”

"Don't say that as if you were surprised, I'll get offended.”

The doctor smiled as he began taking care of his few wounds. "You're strong, but not strong enough to beat me.”

"You really think so? Wait until our paths cross again, you'll see, dumbass !”

A laugh escaped the Hearts' captain, then an idea came to his mind. Sanji was a talented chef and he knew how to defend himself... this could be a significant asset in the adventure that awaited him, and then... he enjoyed his presence. "Hey Sanji-ya, would you like to join my crew?”

He took a few seconds to understand. "Huh? Why me?"

"To make your dream come true?” He chuckled. "You want to find All Blue, right? You won't achieve it if you stay here all your life. And I admit your cooking and combat skills seem quite useful."

“I..." Sanji hesitated, the invitation was tempting to travel the seas in pursuit of his dream but he couldn't afford to leave Zeff and the Baratie to go with a stranger. He had certainly helped them, but he couldn't afford to accept just like that. "I don't-"

"I'm not waiting for an answer right now," he cut off, getting up once he finished his job. "It's a big decision to take. Just think about it, okay? I'll stay around until tomorrow morning... so if you want to join just be there.”

Sanji nodded, still having a little trouble believing what he was proposing him, then Law disappeared, leaving him alone. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his mind began to work at full speed to weigh the pros and cons of the pirate's offer. Meanwhile Zeff was behind the door and had heard the conversation of the two men. He entered the room after a few minutes, attracting the blond man's attention. "Oldman?"

"You're thinking about going with him."

"...You heard it ?" Sanji exhaled and lowered his gaze. "Maybe... but I won't. I won't leave the restaurant.”

Zeff closed the door behind him and faced the younger cook. "You should accept his offer.”

Sanji raised his eyes to him, "What? No! Why ?"

"I know why you don't want to go. But you have to fullfill your dreams, little eggplant.”

"Don't serve me that, old geezer!" Sanji got up suddenly, frowning and raising his voice. "You had to stop being a pirate and your explorations because of-"

"Then I don't want you here anymore!" Zeff started talking louder too, he knew if Sanji wanted to stay it was partly due to his guilt, and he didn't want him to feel chained to him and this restaurant at the expense of his dreams just for that reason. "You're doing whatever you want in my kitchen for years, I had enough! You have until tomorrow morning to get out of here!”

"So you're throwing me out?" Sanji was speechless, he couldn't believe Zeff was kicking him out after all this time just so that he wouldn't have any regrets about leaving. Not getting an answer from him, he passed him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and isolated himself in the back of the restaurant. 

He lit a cigarette angrily and looked at the sea in front of him, still mumbling about the old man's attitude, before finally leaning against the railing and sitting on the floor, sighing. "Seriously, oldman..." Then he started thinking about Law. He didn't know why he wanted so much to get to know him but he really wanted to accept his offer... he could travel the seas, look for All Blue while discovering lots of islands, learn new recipes...

From the roof of the restaurant and without the young cook realizing it, Law was watching him. He heard the short discussion between him and the old man and sincerely hoped he would agree to accompany them. In addition to his cooking skills and strength he appreciated the young man and chatting with him, during the short time he had spent with him he became attached to him and wanted him to go to sea with his crew. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait tomorrow to know...”

At dawn, Law brought his submarine to the surface and parked in front of the Baratie. "You think he's gonna come?" Shachi asked. 

"We'll see," Law shrugged, even though inside he hoped to see the door open and Sanji join them.

Sanji spent the day before mull over, a bit angry at Zeff because he wouldn't admit he wanted him to stay and was pushing him to leave. He didn't manage to sleep properly, thinking too much and at the first hour in the morning he heard something just outside the restaurant. He looked out the window and noticed the Polar Tang surfaced, then Law and some of his crew going out the door. The latter settled against the wall and sat down next to Bepo, as if he was waiting for something, and Sanji realized it was him he was waiting for. 

He turned his eyes to his bag made at the foot of his bed, he had taken advantage of his insomnia that night to prepare his things in case he decided to leave, but even now he didn't know what to do. 

Outside, Law's gaze remained fixed on the door of the Baratie, and as the minutes passed and the sun rose above the sea it was less and less certain Sanji would pass it to join him. He definitely thought the young cook refused his offer until the door opened, revealing him. 

Law got up from his seat and leaned against the submarine's barrier, a small satisfied smile on his face. "So, you decided to join in the end? You don't have any stuff with you though," he added, seeing he didn't even have a bag with him. "... I see." He tried to hide the fact he was disappointed but he understood what it meant.

Sanji shook his head slowly with a slight smile. "Law, thank you for your invitation but... I can't-...”

A voice coming from behind him interrupted Sanji, making him turn. "Oi, little eggplant! You forgot something." Zeff was at the entrance, with Sanji's bag in his hand.

"Oldman? No, I'm staying!” Sanji walked toward him while Law was watching the scene in silence, not totally getting what was going on.

"Don't be stupid, I won't let you spend the rest of your life here with an old geezer like me. Go, have adventures and give me some peace." Then he gave his bag to the young man.

Sanji looked at the bag, still not knowing what to do, and turned to the submarine as if seeking help from Law, who was still looking in his direction. He then turned his attention back to the man who had raised him for years and whom he considered a father before finally sighing and facing him with a cigarette. He made his choice. "Alright... you win, damn oldman." He grabbed the bag as if he didn't want to and looked at the old man, who had a warm smile on his face.

"Take care of yourself, Sanji," He then put his hand on his head and tousled his hair with a tender gesture. "Don't catch a cold.”

Sanji felt his throat tightening and tears came to blur his vision when he realized this was truly goodbye and this was the last time he would see Zeff and the other cooks for a long time. He dropped his bag on the floor and suddenly took the oldman in his arms and let his tears run down his cheeks. "Owner Zeff... Thank you for everything you've done for me! I will never forget it!”

The old man's smile widened and he too began to cry as he hugged the young man. He was going to miss him, of course, but he knew this was what he wanted, to live adventures on the seas and discover new amazing things.

Sanji finally took a step back and noticed all the other cooks had come out in front of the restaurant or on the balcony to greet him. "Let's meet again one day, you bunch of good for nothing bastards!" He chuckled and they all wished Sanji a safe journey as he picked up his bag and walked to the Polar Tang, wiping away his tears. 

From where he was, Law was smiling. He did not regret his choice to ask Sanji to join him and watched him as he approached before jumping on the platform. "Welcome to the Heart's Pirates, Sanji-ya." he said, offering his hand and inviting him to take it as a new crewmate. "Do you trust me?" he asked, seeing Sanji was looking at his hand without taking it. 

The blond man smiled then took his hand and shook it. "I guess I don't have a choice, right Captain ?”

Law chuckled. "Yeah, good answer." After that he jumped back to the deck of his ship, followed by Sanji, who was greeted by his new crewmates with joy. "Alright guys, we're leaving!”

Sanji greeted his friends one last time from the deck of the ship and watched the Baratie move further and further away until it disappeared on the horizon, the ship leading him to his new life as a pirate.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one and honestly it feels more like a beginning than an OS so I might get on making it into a multichapters fic one of these days.  
> Please tell me what you think about today's story and if it would be a good idea x)  
> Take care!


End file.
